


Taurus

by Taurusadvoratrelundar



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusadvoratrelundar/pseuds/Taurusadvoratrelundar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a bunch of collections of my original character's life up to the time war. Cassandra w frey is a friend of mine and all rights of her character go to her. Same goes for her friend, tau howlette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taurus

One suttle night on gallifrey, a wheezing, groaning sound filled the air. A man with curly brown hair and a green velvet coat stepped out from his tardis into the house of jadedreamers. That man, of course, was called the doctor, or theta sigma. He walked towards the looming machine and activated it. The machine whirred and spun a child to life, but something was wrong. The loom tried to fix it but it started to malfunction. The doctor stood there and sighed heavily. "You are going to be someone quite like me," he said to the machine. Once the looming was done, a small, soundly infant was present, sleeping in the doctor's arms. "Taurus, i'll call you taurus," he said to himself quietly. He walked out out of the house and into the tardis, which was parked outside in a sea of red grass. He materialized inside of the glass dome of the capitol. He was carrying taurus when suddenly he had the most daunting vision of all time. The vision was a vision of the time war and the destruction of his own people, the timelords. He suddenly saw a guard heading toward him. "Looks like i'll have to say goodbye to you,sadly," he said in an honest tone. He left taurus on the doorstep of gallifreyan high authoritive command and ran towards his tardis. 

********************************  
Inside the office, there was a young guard who was married to a human named leela, who was his love of a lifetime. He opened the door to see a baby taurus on his doorstep. "Is this some sort of joke?" He asked himself. "Castallan Spandrell is going to have my head for this," he grumbled. He picked up the kid and set him down on the couch. Andred then called spandrell through his communicator. "Castallan, we seem to have an interesting.. Thing going on here. Someone left a child on my doorstep last night," he said. "I'll be right over," said castallan spandrell.  
*******3 years later******************  
Lady president romanaadvoratrelundar was known as a fierce politician who was a major reformist. That would change, upon meeting a three year old orphan. She was at othermass celebration tonight, and things were going well, until something happened. A young boy in tattered robes was trying to steal a few pieces of food from a vendor at the party. A guard had caught him and was yelling at him. "I'm not going to say this one more time!" Yelled the guard at taurus. "Get your filthy hands off of the food and leave, there's nothing here for you!" Yelled the guard. Romana walked over to the scene and saw a boy in tattered robes. "Leave him," she said. She sat down next to him. "Where are your parents?" She asked, kindly, but firm. "I-i don't h-have any," taurus said. "One more question, what's your name?" Questioned romana. "T-taurus, t-that's all i can remember," he said. "You don't have to live like this anymore," said romana. "I'm going home if you want to go with me, or if you'd rather stay and lead this terrible life..that's fine..." She said. "I'm going w-with y-you," said taurus. They both boarded the shuttle.  
***************later on**************  
"You really need to stop shaking," said romana. Taurus was shaking so much that you could start an earthquake with him. "H-how?" He asked. "Let me get you some tea," romana said. She gave him a small cup of tea. Taurus sipped a little at a time. He slowly stopped shaking. "I'm not shaking anymore," he said. "You were cold, that's why," replied romana. "Until we find out what's wrong with you physically,i would be careful," she said.


End file.
